


Dessin

by tempetes



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempetes/pseuds/tempetes
Summary: Elio finds a talented man at subway





	Dessin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Isabé and this is my first fic in english. I am extremely sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy. Feel free to talk to me at twitter (@timcthee) or curious cat (curiouscat.me/silverie)

Elio was in the subway, completely drowned in his thoughts; essays he left behind, what musics he should transcribe, books… and – he turned his eyes around as they could find the missing ideia - and… “ _Oh God_ ” – a man was staring at him.

He seamed kind; his blond hair and tanned skin were vivid as the deep blue eyes.

A tiny smile appeared in Elio’s face.

He couldn't help his eyes to follow the torso, the arms and the huge hand of the man. His fingers hold a pencil and he was doodling something. _Could that something be him?_

No. No way. Why would he? And why the fuck would he draw a stranger? Elio couldn’t tell.

But what Elio could tell was how beautiful the smile in his face was and how lovable was the serious and dedicated yet totally passionate expression he did while running the pencil in the small green notebook.

  
The train started, slowly, to stop. The man stand up. Elio couldn't hide the glance of deception that suddenly appeared in his eyes.

He could listen when the man ripped a page of his notebook.

“Hey.” a rough voice echoed.

Elio froze a bit, but looked up trying to find the owner of the beautiful voice – all though he knew who was.

“Uhm?” He nods, nervous and intimidated. The man was incredibly handsome, charming.

“Could you tell me your name?” the american accent was evident.

“Elio.” he quickly replayed. Regretting a second after, “ _He must think I am a desperate_.” he thought.

“Elio, Elio, Elio” The man whispered, smiling while wrote the name in the paper. “I’m Oliver.”

“That’s good to know.”, These words weren't supposed to come out of his mouth. “ _Shit. Now he thinks I'm a rude idiot._ ”

“So, here it is a portrait of you.” He handled the paper.

“Oh… it is so pretty.” and besides every other graceful characteristic he had, he was also talented. The drawing reminded him of Monet's sketches, his favorite artist.

“Well, I had a divine model to inspire me.”

Elio blushes “Thank you so much. I- I am really grateful.”

Oliver smiled again, his face lighted up

The train gate opened abruptly. Both turned their head to it, as they were cursing visually.

They shared a last glimpse, a goodbye one. But it was also a please let’s not say good bye one.

Anyway, the blond man headed to the gate. Yet, he looked back and with a cheerless face he said: “Alright then. _Later!”_

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://twitter.com/eliomonet/status/972520816888999937


End file.
